Penguin Village
Penguin Village is a town where Arale and lives. You may role play here. RP Area The meeting of the wanderer and mercenary Gwyn is casually strolling through the village occasionally swatting strange cherub like creatures away. "Damn Gatchans how do you keep coming back" Gwyn looks slightly irritated at the 2 constantly prodding her watching her skin react like jelly before Gwyn picks them up and throws them hurtling into the horizon "so i wonder what else i can find in this strange place" ''Upon one of the rooftops, Razeth watches down amused at Gwyn getting pestered by Gatchans. He drops down beside her and tilts his head. ''"Oh hi there." ''He says while looking at the Gatchans that got thrown sky-high. ''"That was impressive." Gwyn turns around immediately swatting one of the ones she threw back the way it came "they arent that strong but they just don't let up ever they are a total pest" She straightens herself out running her hands down the back of her head "Hi uh" She pauses for a minute thinking "Razeth right? The mercenary from a few days ago?" ''In response, Razeth kicks a Gatchan into a group of the pests, sending them all over the place. ''"Huh, they are pushovers... And yeah, it is Razeth. You're that Majin pebble, Gwyn." ''Razeth chuckles before sighing. ''"I guess it would be a bit mean setting this village ablaze, so is there any reason why these little things just harass?" "They are kids and idiots would be my guess either way i'm strolling through and uh i wouldn't try burning it you uh wouldnt want to get on the bad side of the girl who protects this place. So what brings you here?" She dusts herself off and shoos the Gatchan away. "Just getting to know people and places just in case, that's all. Not like I have anything to do anyways, and who protects this place then? I doubt they would be much of a challenge, though I easily could be wrong." ''Razeth remarks while he examines the village once more, glancing at the Gatchans while doing so. ''"I have a feeling these things aren't gonna stop pestering, maybe they are idiots." "Her name is Arale i have only met her once but she is crazy strong and i dont know how she does it, i would say its best we move the swarm looks like its intent to continue trying to play" Gwyn takes off flying to a nearby hill side the gatchans dont follow "much better" ''Razeth glances at the Gatchans before shaking his head and flies off following Gwyn, he lands next to her and sits down, yawning. ''"No sleep is a pain... Anyways, so how long have you been on this place for?" "A few hours tops, i was just wondering and happened to stumble upon this place and as i have been here before i knew where i was" Gwyn stretches out smirking "I wouldn't know about lack of sleep, sleeping is a luxury to me not a necessity so i rarely get tired unless i exert myself to a life threatening degree" "I generally meant on this planet, but alright... And how lucky are you, having sleep as a luxury..." ''Razeth chuckles once more as he goes from sitting to lying on his back. ''"Exerting yourself to life threatening situations, assuming you've done that before?" "I don't think i have gotten to full life threatening, my body has a sort of regenerative factor that helps make it hard to judge just what my limits are but i think i have gotten close once when i was training in the use of ki i just wouldnt stop i kept burning through every reserve i had" Gwyn sits down pulling on knee up to her chest "What about you? I know mercenary work isn't exactly the safest of professions have you ever been pushed to the brink?" "When I was younger, I used to do pit fighting to near death... So there's that, but other than that, I can't exactly recall any other situations where death has came so close I could stab its skull." ''Razeth jokingly says. ''"Ki... Not exactly my preferred way of attacking, but I guess you already knew that... So that dragon, you have history with him?" Gwyn sweatdrops laughing nervously "you could say that, he challenged me to a fight it was pretty intense towards the end he gained the upper hand and i kind of did something instinctually i dont quite understand and it beat him and pissed him off. ever since then i cant stop running into him though fortunately he hasnt held a grudge or that would have been a pain" ''Razeth looks at Gwyn with slight curiosity. ''"And what was this something that instincts told you to do? Or do you have no idea?" "Well i could explain its steps but i couldnt for the life of me make sense of it" Gwyn pinches a point of her skin and pulls it making it stretch "if a part of me is cut off it can move and regenerate on its own and return to me if able in this case it engulfed him and then added him to my body for a lack of a better word" Gwyn goes a little pale thinking of it though it isnt massively obvious with her skin colour "just the feeling of it, it was sickening i felt my body change and become something else but fortunately i was able to release him. I get the feeling catching him off guard like that hit his pride somewhat" "Must have absorbed some of his pride then." ''Razeth laughs as he looks at the stretching skin. ''"But I must imagine that it was a bit dreadful having that happen to you the first time around, but give it time and I can see that becoming a very potent tactic to use against others if it comes to that." Gwyn shudders slighty "oh yeah don't get me wrong i see that taking away an enemy and adding their strength to my own only and idiot wouldnt see just how much of an advantage that can gain. The feeling of your body changing from within and you have no control over it just felt wrong. If i have to though i know its there" ''Razeth pats Gwyn on the back. ''"Let's hope it doesn't get to that point, right?" ''Razeth says, trying to comfort her from the disturbing thought of her absorption. ''"So, anything you want to do or talk about? I'm pretty much out of ideas right now." Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:RP Areas